Forum:Lil help needed
bored as hell at work (theres a shocker lol) anyway, thats besides the point. working on a spreadsheet for each character (so far have mordicai done since thats my main character, if i can get this to work will do one for each of the classes) listing the abilities as well as the statistics for them at each level (including beefed up past level 5 using class mods). again, i am at work so unfortunately my abilities are limited and its been WAAAAYYYY too long since ive done wiki editing. best i can do is get the excel spreadsheet to print to a PDF file, but i cant get the PDF file to upload as an image. any advice on how to get it so i can share my boredom and help out people planning their character set-ups (planning on adding it just under the skill tree on the character pages) dfareaper 02:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :If I'm understanding you, we actually have pre-built templates, linked from Character build. Users can put these into an article describing a particular build, for example: Gunslinger Ninja (also note the link to view on the Official Skill Tree Calculator). Let us know if you need any help with anything, or if I misunderstood what you're describing :) 02:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ive seen the specific character builds, i was thinking something a bit more general--instead of a specific build, creating a template letting people see the whole skill tree without having to goto the borderlandsgame.com skill tree site (which from some computer (again, at work lol) takes a very long time to load) and having to put a skill point into each skill to see how much it does at what level. not to mention an image that is printable so if your playing you have something that help you plan out where you want to distribute skill points (just a lil OCD--dont judge me lol) dfareaper 1901 december 5, 2009 (PST) i think i figured it out...... this is the idea i have lol may not remember wiki code very well but still a tech junkie. FYI--excell spreadsheet, print to PDF then the pdf to a .jpg file (adobe options make it a snap) dfareaper 1907 december 5, 2009 (PST) :Ah, now I see what you mean... If you're editing on a Main namespace article, you should be able to edit with the Rich Editor, which helps make table editing simple. Alternatively, you can create it with Excel and use this Excel to Wiki converter to generate the wikitext (disable rich editing with upper-right most button on editor). 03:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) lol, im good at doing things, not necessarily explaining them ok, so something like this can go up on the main character page without any problems? ill have to play around with the excel-wiki editor and see how well it works.... dfareaper 1950 december 5, 2009 (PST) hmmm.... nice.... :) i like how it looks lol now if i can just get that top line so its not so damn hard to read... lil help with the wiki coding? dfareaper 1952 december 5, 2009 (PST) :Looks like it ported over pretty well. I cleaned up a few formatting glitches produced by the converter. Also, you can automatically sign your posts on here by typing ~~~~ at the end. 04:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) nice. appreciate the help :) once i get this cleaned up a lil bit (re-working the excel spreadsheet now that i found the formatting for the cells so i dont have to have the " at the front of every cell to keep it from looking for a formula) ill put it up on the character screen and get started on the others. if you can tell me what needed to be cleaned up i can get that taken care of as i put these up (will probly be over the weekend if it stays slow lol) thanks for the signing tip too, knew there had to be an easier way lol Dfareaper 04:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I removed the formatting from the initial rows and marked them as "header" rows by starting them with an exclamation point instead of a vertical pipe (ie ! instead of |). Next, I used an external text editor to do some find & replace in this sequence: : *ignore outermost quotes in table, added them to improve visibility of spaces :Finally, I removed the extra cell hanging at the end of the table. 04:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) awesome. ty again for the help getting back into wiki coding:) probly get a chunk of roland done tonight before i get off work and hopefully finish with the rest by monday and get them up for others to use Dfareaper 04:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ok... coming up with an error message when i try and add it to the mordecai character page "only registered users can modify this page"-- suggestions on where to put the table for the skill tree? Dfareaper 04:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::character page looks crowded. i would create a new page and link it from the character page. from an organizational standpoint and to avoid TMI. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) problem is tho, cant even create a link to it. for now ill just be putting them up on my page until a better spot can be found--i was thinking possibly on the character build screen but iunno. like i said way up near the top, its been WAYYY too long since ive done wiki editing... Dfareaper 18:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) found (what i think) is an appropriate page for the spreadsheets to go death from above--reapers never sleep XBL gamertag= Dfareaper 21:36, December 7, 2009 (UTC)